


Of Hogsmeade and Cocks

by sassy_cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mild S&M, Multi, Pegging, Prostitution, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Professors Longbottom and Snape discover they share at least one thing in common: the delights of Millicent Bulstrode. Her services always come with a cost, but they decide it's the perfect season to celebrate their newfound friendship by sampling her charms together… until it's time to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hogsmeade and Cocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpenscript](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpenscript/gifts).



> Written for LJ's 2014 Smutty Clause Exchange

Millie sipped her wine and reflected on how Hogsmeade was the perfect location. There was none of the squalor of Knockturn and none of the snobbery she'd have faced in Diagon. Millie wasn't willing to hide behind the pub she'd bought from Rosie.

Everyone knew how Madame Rosmerta kept the Three B's open with so little business, but no one had been willing to say it aloud. After surviving the war and the political fallout that followed, Millie felt she'd earned the right to be a woman and live however she saw fit. Besides, it was no easy task overseeing two businesses.

There were plenty of wizards who didn't feel secure trading coin for her time, but she was the first to admit that she needed food, clothing and other comforts just as much as Galleons. She wasn't too proud to barter with them.

Those who wanted to lie to themselves and call her Madame Millie while handing her gifts just before they jumped into her bed… well, they could carry on deluding themselves all they liked.

It was usually some sort of misplaced guilt, or the need to hide from a spouse that led to such offers, but regardless, they paid and she pleased them in return. Furthermore, those who chose to barter almost always over paid for her services.

This wine she was enjoying was a prime example. It had been gifted to her yesterday by Amos Diggory. She'd seen it sold for as much as fifty Galleons a bottle, yet Amos had offered it as a fair trade for her time. Given old Amos's finish time, the bottle would last far longer than he had.

Glancing down at her datebook, she noted that she was free until after dinner, when she had her usual appointment with Severus. Today might be the winter solstice, but she knew he'd make the trip down from the castle. The man was nothing if not steadfast in his habits.

Another sip of wine had her thinking about what she should do for him today. He was a regular and had been since she'd set up in town. He paid her well for her time and always treated her with respect. That first time had been a bit odd what with him having been her head of house. But, in the end, they both acknowledged that a man is a man, and they all have the same needs.

An owl tapped on her window, drawing her out of her thoughts. She took the letter it offered, and for a fleeting moment, she thought he might be cancelling. Then she read the tiny script. 'I'm bringing a friend. Add the cost to my bill.'

Well, that was new. She shrugged and started to get ready. It seemed that Severus also thought he deserved something special today. She pulled out a sheer corset, pausing as she realised that she hadn't known there was anyone Severus would willingly call friend.

The two turned up about a half an hour later, one scowling and the other grinning sheepishly. She should have guessed it would be a Hogwarts' man.

She pulled open the door that led to the back and her private rooms and ushered them inside, deciding to start with a bit of teasing. "Now, this is a surprise. Are we playing professor and naughty students? Neville can surely brew us something that will explode not only leaving me nude but also spurring us all into a state of uncontrollable lust."

Neville pinched her nipple as he walked by. "Millie, be nice. You know he was a terror for Gryffindors."

Severus smirked and followed him upstairs without response. She supposed they must have worked out their differences, having to spend most of the year together otherwise would have been miserable.

It wasn't a friendship she would have predicted but the war had changed them all, and she was happy to indulge them. That was until the bickering began the moment she asked them what they wanted to do, and to her surprise, it was Neville who started it.

"I'm on the bottom. Your skinny arse can't be beneath us. We'll break you in half, so you'll have to settle for arse."

Severus sputtered, but Millicent distracted him by tugging his hands and placing them on her breasts. Instead of the squawking she'd expected, he swallowed hard and began to knead them, tugging on her nipples and twisting them hard until she winced.

Maybe she could manage to control these two without raising her voice. Over her shoulder, Severus glared at Neville, issuing his own demand. "Fine. But I'm the Master."

Neville scoffed, "I hate to break it to you, but I've had my mastery since my third year teaching, and I haven't needed to flaunt it!"

"I'm going to be the Master!" Severus challenged, trying to intimidate them both. Millie was beginning to think this was a horrible idea.

"No, I'm the Master!" Neville slipped his arms around Millie's stomach and inched his hand down towards her knickers.

She'd had enough of this one-upmanship nonsense. "Attention!"

Both men looked down at her, shocked that she'd yelled so loudly. "I'll have you know that while you're paying me your Sickle's worth, I'm the Master."

Speechless, both men began to stare at each other again, a silent war raging between them.

Millicent wasn't having any of it. Thanks to her family's choices, she'd been forced to lower herself to do the lowest of low after the Dark Lord's defeat, and she wasn't going to let these two peacocks take her lower. What she did these days, she did by choice. There would be no posturing in her bed.

"Neville, strip and show me that glorious cock. Severus, from this moment forward you are not a head of house. You're a man with a cock to please me. Do you understand?"

"Millie?"

"Do you understand?"

She watched him deliberate, torn between bashing a Longbottom and having his pleasure, and she saw the moment his cock won. "I do."

"Then show me your cock. Do you think I have time to waste on foolish men?"

Severus's cheeks showed the hint of a flush but his pretence was as bitter as ever. "Millie, I have no desire to waste your time. Unlike Longbottom, who continues to stand stupidly with his robes intact, I happily offer you my cock."

That led to the fastest stripping to two men that she'd ever had the joy to witness, and she'd seen her share of cocks getting pumped before she could pull her knickers down.

She was busy casting a couple of charms for protection and lubrication when she heard Severus laughing. Turning to see what was going on; she saw Neville had forgotten to remove his shoes before trying to step out of his trousers. She grabbed Severus around the waist and whispered, "I've seen you do worse." That shut him up.

Millie slipped off her robe and pushed Neville down onto the bed, straddling him and dragging his fingers down to rub her clit. Knickers were a waste of time with Severus, so she didn't bother wearing them when she was expecting him.

Neville's blank expression reflected his surprise. He'd always liked a bit of lace to nibble, but the gleam in his eye let her know that in the future, he might like a bare surprise now and then when he came around on his own.

Reaching down, she teased his cock before slipping him inside, sliding down and squeezing her walls against him. She did love the look of pleasure that a bloke got from the thought of being properly milked.

Neville groaned and she felt the bed dip as Severus crawled up behind her. She turned her head to catch a glimpse of Severus' face and bent forward so he could enter her more easily.

She didn't think he'd hurt her, but he'd never seemed to be the sort to share and these former enemies were sharing her right now.

She could feel his cock pushing against her hole, the pressure of Neville's cock creating more resistance. Severus was wearing a look of intense concentration. He slowly slid inside, his yellowed teeth slipping out as he bit his upper lip to stave off his desire to pound into her.

Severus liked to pound… Oh, she knew him too well. But today, he was going to be slow and easy. His ego wouldn't let him come before Neville. She was in for a good time, but a little insurance never went amiss.

"The first one who blows his load has to sit over in the corner and watch while I enjoy the continued pleasures of the other."

She tilted her head, allowing Severus to press against her and peer over her shoulder to meet Neville's gaze. She watched them plunge into their mental war again.

"May I assume we've reached an accord?" she asked silkily.

Their answers of "Decidedly, so." and "Yes." echoed through the room.

It was up to Severus to set the pace, so Millie wiggled a little just to get his attention. Slowly he started thrusting into her, filling her while practically fucking both her and Neville.

She knew this wasn't his sort of thing, so she wasn't surprised at all when Severus nibbled her ear and whispered, "I'm going to lean back and I need you to go with me. We're going to force Longbottom to fuck you."

Millie had to stifle her laughter. Severus was intent on winning, and he was going to make it fun for her. He thrust himself deep into her and slipped his hands under her arms to hold her securely. Then just as he'd said, he leaned back until she was sitting on his cock and leaning against his chest.

Neville had been enjoying the sensations and missed Severus' scheming so he was quite surprised when his cock met cool air. "Oi! Snape, what do you think you're doing?"

Severus sniggered into Millie's hair so Neville couldn't see or hear. "Now you know why Millie's bed has pillows in every corner. Sometimes positions change in the heat of the moment. Look how she's spread her legs for you. She's inviting you in, begging for your cock."

Neville scowled. "You were supposed to…"

Severus slipped one hand down behind her knee to pull her leg up. She watched Neville stare at her wet, exposed pussy waiting for him, and thankfully, he decided not to argue. He moved forward on his knees until he was lined up and ready to enter her again.

He nudged his cock against her hole and glared at Severus grumbling, "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Severus. But I know Millie wants cock not games, and I'm going to give her what she wants… unlike some people."

And with that left hanging in the air, Neville proceeded to fuck Millie in earnest. It was fantastic, better than usual, and she had to remember to irritate him more often if it got results like this.

Neville fucked her slow and hard, snapping his hips and making sure that Severus felt every stroke just as much as she did. It was glorious. Just when she thought he might make her come with just his cock, he growled and spurted his release all over her belly.

Then to her delight, he bent down and kissed her clit. Oh, yes. Severus' games definitely brought out the best in Neville. Merlin, maybe a couple of peacocks was exactly what she needed in her bed after all.

Millie felt boneless and allowed Severus to push her up and into Neville's waiting arms. Severus took his time, fucking her while Neville held her steady. Slowly, her head cleared and she squeezed Severus' cock.

She hummed her approval and pushed her arse back against Severus. "You cheated a bit, changing the plan, Severus, but you did win, since there wasn't a rule against being tricky. Do you want to come inside me or do you want to come from having me inside you?"

The thrusting slowed to practically nothing, and he started kneading her arse. She knew he was watching his cock sliding in and out of her arse.

Millie gave Severus time to think, enjoying the slow fucking. She ran her fingers over Neville's nipples and down his torso. No need for him to feel left out. She saw Neville's cock swelling again and licked her lips.

Meeting Neville's eyes, she said, "Neville's going to have to watch us find our pleasure. How do you want it, Severus?"

Behind her, she felt Severus pull away and then slip out of her arse. Without a hint of hesitancy, Severus said, "In me."

Millie smiled at Neville's astonishment, but she knew Severus well. His choice didn't surprise her at all. "Then we're going to need to take a moment to rearrange ourselves. My two dirty boys are going to have to help."

Neville went to crawl across the bed towards her chair in the corner, but she grabbed his arm to stop him. "Oh no, you have another task first."

His eyes widened and his gaze leapt from her to Severus and back. "Take my hand, Neville. We have something to choose. Severus, while we're getting prepared, I want you in position. No peeking!"

Millie led Neville to her wardrobe where she kept her toys. "You've never shown any interest in these things, but Severus enjoys them a great deal." She opened only the right door, hoping that his curiosity would ask her to open the other side on his next visit.

Gesturing with her hands, she explained. "These are my harnesses and these are my cocks. I need you to choose one of each. You're going to help me put it on, and then you'll cast a warming charm on yourself and sit quietly to watch." She ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck. "Feel free to touch yourself if you'd like. Severus won't mind."

With an unsteady hand, Neville pointed to her simplest two-strap harness and an average-sized curved cock. She was proud of him for not attempting to humiliate Severus with one of her larger toys. "Excellent choices, Neville. Well done."

She handed him the harness and forced herself not to chuckle as he held it up inspecting it as if it were something foreign. "If you want an education, you'll have to come back. Severus is waiting so you'll have to learn by watching today." She slid the cock into place then slipped on the harness. "Buckle this, please, Neville."

Neville's eyes were wide with interest and she noticed his cock seemed to get redder when he helped her get the harness secure. Finally, she pointed for him to go sit and turned to find Severus not only in position but also waiting with a glistening arsehole.

"Someone is hard and ready. You were naughty while I had my back turned. You spelled yourself instead of letting me play with your arse." She ran her fingers up and down the inside of his thighs. "I suppose that means you want it rough, a little punishment for defying me."

He quivered under her touch but denied nothing. "Severus, I should refuse to give you my cock for this, but then what would Neville think? He's hungry to watch. He wants to see you come on my cock, to touch himself while I pound into you."

She swatted him on the arse, kneading the pinked flesh. "You'd better be grateful you brought him, or things wouldn't be going as you planned. I'd make you eat my pussy then leave here with your cock still swollen and achy."

Severus groaned and Millie wondered if Neville realised how much Severus like to be chastised. If he figured it out, it could make any future encounters much more exciting, because Severus loved being called out for his tricks.

"Do you understand, Severus?" Millie asked, trying her best to hide her amusement.

"Yes, Millie."

"Good. Now, you turn so that you can face Neville. I want him to see my tits bounce while I drive into you, and I want him to see how far you'll spray for me."

She lined up and pressed into Severus' relaxed hole, rubbing his back and arse as he adjusted to her inside him. Lifting her gaze, she watched Neville who seemed utterly fascinated by the notion of Severus getting pegged.

She shifted and thrust until Severus moaned just right. Then she started stroking his prostate, rubbing it with every push. She wished she could touch her tits, squeeze her nipples, but she needed to keep her grip on Severus' hips.

Giving a man a proper fuck took stamina. Millie could feel sweat beading on her brow as her heart raced. Taking Severus higher made her feel powerful, watching Neville tugging on his cock in rhythm with her thrusts made her grind a little harder against the base of her cock. She wanted to come with them.

"That's it boys. Severus, touch yourself. Don't let Neville have all the fun." She could feel his body tensing. It wouldn't be long now.

Millie closed her eyes to focus on keeping her speed and rhythm. She wanted this to be good for all of them. She heard Severus cry out his release and pressed against him, holding her cock in place as she ground her clit against it, making her thighs throb as her own pleasure peaked.

She opened her eyes to see Neville's face, flushed and satisfied. His chest was covered in his seed, and his cock lay limp and spent. He was utterly relaxed.

Millie pulled out of Severus and noticed that he was a trembling mess. She rubbed his lower back then down his arse cheeks to his thighs and smirked at the way he melted into the mattress.

Thinking he had a grand idea, she collapsed beside him to catch her breath and clear her head. Minutes passed with only heavy breathing to be heard until Neville broke the silence and startled the magic out of her by proclaiming, "Merlin, I need to try that!"

Severus chuckled but made no effort to move. Millie pushed herself up and smiled lazily. "Next week, same time?"

Neville and Severus glared at the each other for a moment, but replied as one. "Yes, Millie."


End file.
